This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Multiple Sclerosis", organized by James L. Salzer, Anne H. Cross and John Fleming, which will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from January 21-26, 2009. Despite important recent progress, the etiology of Multiple Sclerosis (MS) remains unknown and important therapeutic needs are unmet. This conference will discuss advances in basic pathogenic mechanisms and emergent therapies for MS. Emphasis will be on the immunopathogenesis of MS, including mechanisms of lymphocyte activation and trafficking across the blood brain barrier, on sources of axonal pathology, and genetic risk factors. New imaging methods and therapeutic strategies that target the immune system and promote remyelination will be discussed. An important challenge in MS research is to integrate emerging insights in the basic mechanisms of myelination, autoimmune demyelination, and neurodegeneration with translational science. The goal of this meeting is to provide a broad spectrum of MS researchers with a forum to discuss recent advances, and to foster cross-disciplinary interactions and collaborations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Despite recent progress, the biological mechanisms responsible for Multiple Sclerosis (MS) remain elusive and important therapeutic needs have not been met. This symposium is unique within the MS field, connect interdisciplinary basic science topics directly to emerging treatment modalities strategies. By bringing leading scientists together who often attend different meetings, new insights and ideas will be generated on the most promising research and translational approaches for the future. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]